


Killer Croc/Reader

by Sadieruski15



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, just a random drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadieruski15/pseuds/Sadieruski15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble/oneshot thing I did for our beloved Croc. Not sure if I should add more or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Croc/Reader

Everyone who lived in the city of Gotham knew it was particularly dangerous to walk the streets at night. Not to say that the city was safe during the day either. Joker shooting you in the face didn’t really run on a schedule. Yet here you were walking along, or more like speed walking while clutching a can of pepper spray. Every so often you would peek over your shoulder to make sure no shifty person was following you. It was unsettlingly quiet tonight which put you even more on edge.

 

You were only a block from your shitty apartment in the Narrows. Swearing to yourself that next time your boss tried to make you stay late enough to miss the last bus you would quit. Working only slightly above minimum wage was not worth dying in an alleyway. A small sense of glee ripped through you as you saw your apartment complex ahead. Quickly, an arm reached out and yanked you with brute force into a dark alleyway. You only managed to let out a small shriek before one large hand smothered any extra noise and the other slammed your hands above your head. In surprise, you even managed to drop your only weapon. A small whimper escaped you as you heard the pepper spray roll to the back of the alley. Pure unadulterated fear coursed through your veins as thoughts of meeting an untimely death flashed through your mind.

 

With eyes adjusting to the darkness you looked up at the huge man who pinned you in this situation. Your fear was immediately replaced with pure rage. Noticing that you no longer wreaked with the smell of fear the man lifted his hand from your mouth. Seething at him you tried to yank your hands free from his grip “Waylon, I swear to god if you don’t let me go I am going to kick your ass!” You kicked your feet at him and even managed to hit his shin.

 

Waylon laughed deeply before pressing closer to your writhing body, “Cher, I doubt you could even land a hit on me if I let you go.” he gave you a big, almost flirty, smirk. The huge croc man then leaned down as if expecting a kiss. You sneered and turned your face so that he only could kiss your cheek. “You scared the shit out of me, I am not about to kiss you.” honestly you were still shaking a bit from the left over fear you just experienced.

 

Rolling his yellow eyes he stared at you for a moment as if you were prey and threw you over his large shoulder. “Don’t worry (Y/N) I’ll make it up to you tonight.” he rumbled before heading towards the nearest manhole. You lightly smacked his back before muttering a pouty “Yeah, and I better get an apology too!”


End file.
